Foxy's Love
by coraline313
Summary: foxy was sad and lonely but it all change when a new animatronic named Lucy comes. sorry but my computer hates the words Mr.Fazbear
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone im coraline this is my first fan fic so it might not be so written so well yea.

ill be using an oc that I created her name is lucy the dj she is a wolf. Please enjoy i hope you like it!

NOW FOR THE STORY

Foxy was walking around thinking about his life and how lonely he was . Now a new animatronic was comming. walked into the building and saw Foxy. "Foxy whats wrong" as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "nothing I'm just feeling a bit lonely" Foxy replied. knew that Foxy wanted love so the new animatronic was gonna be built and be placed a chip that would make her love Foxy. Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica all walked into the room noticing foxy talking to . Foxy whats wrong Freddy noticing Foxy's sad face. "Nothing is wrong Freddy I'm just a little depressed" Foxy replying in a sad tone. got up and said "Guys I decided to tell you now the new animatronic is comming in a few hours,Also to show you the new place where she'll be living. As soon a foxy heard the word "she'll" his ears perker up and now he was focused on Mr. Fazbears words. They all walked into the new room they were all amazed at how it looked. there was a disco ball on the roof and the floor had a dance lights and in front of it was a dj stand and a pair of headphones sitting down. Foxy saw this is in amazement so did the rest of the crew. Then they heard a loud beep from a truck which meant the new animatronic was here. and the gang ran to the door and saw the box holding the new animatronic. Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy help me get her inside yelled. As they all carried the box inside they heard a thud and a soft voice "saying please let me out".

New animatronic's view

"Oww" lucy yelped as the crew dropped the box in a suprised way to her voice. "Please let me out" she asked softly Then he box was open by a figure who had a hook as a hand. But as soon as the chip placed in side of her activated inside of her she knew who it was.

No ones POV

Foxy just stared as the girl animatronic walked out then said "your foxy" then she fainted

**so i know there is a few mistakes and is really shot but please enjoy also I need a boy oc for the night gaurd job. Also just to clarify the chip inside lucy makes her fall madly in love with foxy. so if it gets removed she'll forget all about foxy. this will be used in the future soooooooo keep an eye out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome back to Foxy's love also i still need an oc for the security guard job **

**FictionFusion: thx for supporting me**

Now for the story

Foxy's POV

"Oh she fainted better pick her up"in his head. "Bonnie help me carry her to her room" foxy yelped when he tried to pick her up but she was too heavy. "Man she is beautiful" foxy said out loud then blushed

No ones POV

Freddy,Bonnie, and Chica come to my office after your done putting lucy in her room yelled as he walked into his lucy was in her room foxy stayed with her and the rest of the gang went to 's office."I wonder why Mr. Fazbear needs us" chica chirped in a happy voice while walking to 's office with Bonnie. "Probaly gonna talk about lucy" bonnie replied as soon as they got to the door."Ok guys so lucy is actually being controlled by a chip to make her love foxy so you got to make sure no one opens her chest or tampers with her circuts ." tells them all in a serious tone. "If it get removed she will remember her old life and that is really bad" said in a sad tone.

Lucy's POV

I woke up and saw two gold eyes stairing at me then the chip activated i'm lucy the dj wolf i love a fox named foxy. Oh my god your foxy I'm your biggest fan I love you so much, Hi im lucy the dj wolf. "Oh I've heard so much about you" lucy ran up and hugged him

No Ones POV

"Oh so you know who I am" Foxy replied in shock as she hugged him. "Guy's she is awake" foxy yelled. and the gang came into the room noticing lucy hugging you guys must be Freddy, Chica,and Bonnie she said in a cheerful voice. Hello boss as she pointed to . "Boss where's my dj stand" Lucy talked in an nice tone. Its over there lucy." replied while pointing to the dj stand. "Thanks boss" lucy replied in a excited voice. As lucy ran to the dj stand Freddy asked ''why is she calling you boss" According to her builder she calls every human boss due to her being a DJ Mr. Fazbear replied We can't change it Also the new nightgaurd will be here in a few hours so be ready said in a sad tone he knew what the animatronics do at night.

so this is the second chapter im gonna post in two days due to school stuff. So be ready also ill be using the oc in the next chapter. Please tell me if you like it bye


	3. small Update

sorry but my computer doesn't like the words so his new name will be jack. please forgive me my computer is from 2006


End file.
